


WORKTITLE

by MorMorMormeltier



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Underage Drinking, but I’m from Europe so it’s not really underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorMorMormeltier/pseuds/MorMorMormeltier





	WORKTITLE

This is only here already so I have a place to write this from all my different devices but if (for some reason) you found this and you're interested in it I invite you to stay!  
Basically this will be a story about two best friends who lost contact and are now building they're friendship back up again. Its going to be about LGBTQ+, mental health, teenage life and finding yourself most of the time. I don't want to start posting before I have written 5 chapters at least and I'm very close to exam time and I'm just overall stressed so that's gonna take some time but it's gonna happen!! I just don't want you to wait forever for new chapters. I hope once I post you'll enjoy this.   
I am not a native speaker, please keep that in mind and if I do make mistakes please tell me!!


End file.
